Feel First
by Kailany-Aurora
Summary: Everyone had stories. Some of death. Some of life. Some that told of a moment and others that transcended time. And someone whose story was meant only for you. You might not have met them but you know they're out there, someone whose been searching.
1. Moonlight Dreamer

Hello this is my first Teen wolf story. I do hope you quite enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Moonlight Dreamer<strong>

He always took great pride in the fact that out of all his brothers and sisters he was the one that had the most control over the wolf. Even his eldest brother Stephens eyes would gleam a molten gold at the smallest of annoyances from time to time. Laura would state that it was due to him being born under a January moon making him just as cold as the month itself. He laughed at this always reminding his older sister that she was born under a winter month as well. Her rebuttal had always been that she was born on Christmas which was why she was able to maintain her ever dapper personality. A loud sigh exhaled from said boy, no man, he hadn't been a boy since the fire. He sat on an ever familiar tree that stood proudly too the left side of his house, the tallest one around for acres. He pumped his legs slowly, the movement reminding him of sunsets with his older siblings as the chatter of the younger ones came from below, his mothers soft hums to Queen and the soft tap of her feet as she danced around the kitchen, his fathers steady flick of a page, and the feel of warmness radiating from his family. They weren't perfect not by far, Laura was too head strong, his mother too loud, his youngest sister Abbie too sensitive, but all of them had their set role in the family. Without one it would all crumble like a house of cards. His inner wolf howled even years later the demise of it's pack stung. For not the first time in his life he cursed the birth of Kate Argent. Even more he cursed himself for not listening to Laura. His older sister and him could not have been more different. Laura was vivacious and passionate. She would go out in the middle of a storm and twirl until she was so dizzy that she'd fall. She was a lover of spontaneity and was never concerned on learning of the worlds secret. Her existence was unattached and free, she was a bird flying over an ever blue sky and she would only come down when she found that life had become even lighter than it's usual pace, when she found her mate. His sister was always a dreamer like that. He laughed darkly to himself. Not really a dreamer he mused to the still but alive air.

"Not a dreamer at all." His legs pumped harder on their own accord. His eyes closed. And memories reigned in.

* * *

><p><em>"It's not funny!" A younger Laura shrieked. Her wild raven curls whip lashed her face as she turned around to face her elder brother. Her pretty apple red mouth was pulled in a sneer.<em>

_"Come off it Laura, you're too old to be thinking about all this mate shit." Stephen stated his honey brown eyes narrowing. Behind him Tristan nodded his head, his eyes rolling a bit at his older brother's behavior. Stephen with a kind disposition was a simple boy, and though his handling of others wasn't always cotton candy sweet due to his temper even he agreed that Laura was being ridiculous. Laura eye's glowed a bright molten silver causing both boys to instantly take a step back. Even if Laura was the third born, even if Laura didn't even reach past neither of their shoulders with her height of 5'2, they knew that she was the strongest. They knew that at the passing of their father and uncle Laura would become the Alpha._

_"You come of your high horse, you fucking prick." The younger girl snapped, her breathing was ragged and Derek could see the soft flashes of mercury in her usually storm grey eyes. "Derek shouldn't be dating. He has to wait for his mate."_

_"What if he doesn't find his mate? You want him to be miserable and alone for the rest of his life?" Stephen shouted back his temper quickly replacing any fear at the idea of a fight between his younger sister._

_"You know that doesn't happen, Dad found Mom and Uncle Peter found Aunt Natalia. It doesn't work like that and you know it! All of us have a mate, all of us have someone who was constructed from birth for us. Lovers. Soul mates. The love of our mates can transcend time itself, death is inevitable but only a slight complication – the love that we share with our mate can overcome even that."_

_"And what if his mate died for some unexplainable reason or what if he just never finds it." Tristan added calmly._

_"He would feel it." She said surely._

_"Look Laura stop being a bitch, he just wants to date a girl. He's 15 for Christ Sake it's not like he's going to marry her. And even if he were if he does find his mate the wolf's pull towards them will be so strong that the girl would become insignificant." Stephen said, his hands falling exasperatedly at his sides. Derek looked back and forth between his brother and sister he hated that they we're talking about him as if he wasn't there. His mouth pressed into an even sterner line, next time he came to his older brother for advice on woman he'd be sure that his mate obsessed sister wasn't around. Laura's nose flared. She opened her mouth as if to speak and just as quickly shut it. She turned the ring on her finger, a movement that Derek had come to learn early on always meant that her mind was racing with a million thoughts. She turned over to Derek and unleashed her frustrations on him. He bit the insides of his cheek to stop the grimace. Laura's anger radiated red and loud and washed over him like the monstrosity of a tsunami. It was taking all his willpower to not hold his head in pain. The latter smirked._

_"Just don't bring her around the house, I might decide that I need bigger game then rabbits." She quickly turned away her soft black curls bouncing behind her._

_"Fuck." Derek whispered._

* * *

><p>Derek's eyes opened as the memories faded from his mind. If only he had listened to Laura things would have been different now. Perhaps she'd be enjoying the moonlight right now with him. Or perhaps she'd be cooing softly at Stephens first born. Maybe she would have even found her mate by now. And maybe she could help him figure out what to do with the annoying but always present Stiles Stilinski.<p> 


	2. From what I Tasted of Fate and Desire

I'm so glad you all enjoyed Chp 1. Here's the next installment

* * *

><p><strong>From what I Tasted of Fate and Desire<strong>

Night has fallen and it covers the small town of Beacon Hills like a forlorn lover. Derek is turning back and forth in his slumber. His room is one of the only rooms he decided to fix after the fire, entering any of the other rooms and altering them seemed contemptuous of him. There's a large bay window across his bed casting moonlight. It clambers itself in banishing shadows off the walls, telling its stories to any who bother too look. It glides its way toward Derek, knowing it to be one of it's children. The light glimmers over the dark haired man, the two perfect slashes that make his eyebrows furrow at the intrusion nevertheless his mouth settles into a small o shape. The lines of resentment of utter desperation slide away as the moonlight cascades feather soft across his face, soothing. His clasp on the dark blue sheets loosen and his body gradually shifts, one hand settles itself under his pillow as he moves onto his side. A quiet murmur breaks the ethereal silence, whispered so quietly in a well kept secret. "Mom." The moonlight sweeps away from the man, sliding itself toward the window, where it faithfully remains battling shadows.

Derek wasn't overly fond of dreams. Especially vivid ones that left you blinking that last reminiscences of sleep in the morning on what was real. He hated that small peace he would receive before his mind would fully awaken. He would forget the fire, the Argents, even the alpha, all the reasons he was unhappy. Until the smell of strawberry and chocolate crepes ended up charcoal and that of Laura and Tristan would be replaced by the scents of Scott and Stiles. It was a horrid trick that always managed to hit him; reminding him of all the reasons he didn't want to actually wake up. He really hated dreaming he thought as he slowly sat up, blue sheets pooling at his waist. He languidly rolled his shoulder and spun his head in tiny precise circles. He rested his forearms on his legs as he called his dreams to the front of his mind. It wasn't really a dream exactly, more like a memory. It was of his mom, his mother was a human named Charisse. With that being said she had no exceptional abilities except being the living entity of her name sake: beautiful, kind, and filled with an elegant grace that only Abbie had inherited.

But in a true anecdote of a mothers super powers she was always capable of sensing when any of her cubs were feeling the slightest bit of turmoil. Derek couldn't remember the number of times she padded into his room, to only sink onto his bed and run her hands over his face and unspiked hair. She'd sit there for hours if need be singing her beloved rock songs in a voice of wind chimes until he fell asleep again. She never spoke knowing that her third-born's pride would be gravelly wounded at having to recount the reason for his state of distress. Nor did she wrap him in her arms knowing that he wasn't fond of being touched in what he considered moments of weakness. His mother was perfect like that always knowing what steps to take with her children.

He smiles softly at the memory like dream, all signs of the man he is being replaced with a rare sight. He then stands up his lips settling into its usual line but at the corner of his lips lies the fragments of a boy. A couple of miles away two boys were waking.

* * *

><p>"Pour some sugar on me babe!"<p>

Scott growled and was about to wrench the annoying device from the wall and throw it until a voice in his head that sounded remarkably like Stiles reminded him that this was already his sixth alarm clock since the bite and his money would be better spent buying him, Stiles, pancakes. He growled even louder upon realizing that the voice wasn't his conscious but his bambi eyed best friend Stiles Stilinski. Scott turned muffling his groans of protest into his poor pillow.

"Eww man I wouldn't do that; you drool."

Scott let out another string of grunts. Stiles tilted his head to the side before rapidly nodding,

"Do too and no can do buddy it's escuela time." Scott rolled his eyes a pointless feat as the only witness of this was his pillow and not the actual cause. He sighed. Stiles would be the only human capable of correctly deciphering his grunts. It's not that he didn't love his best friend he really did. They'd been partners since pre-school, when a charming baby him gave a cherub faced stiles his blue crayon to stop the boys from crying at the concept of not being able to finish coloring his clouds due to his own broken blue. Since then there was only word to describe them, inseparable. But his best friend was also infected by a horrible disease. He was a morning person.

As if being born with asthma and his dad walking out on him wasn't enough, the God's had decided that he should never be allowed to sleep in and thus they cursed him with Stiles. Scott gave one final groan of defeat at the persistent poking at his side before swatting the hand away.

"I'm up, I'm up, I'm up."

Stiles grinned he was happy to know that no matter what psychotic killer was after them or how bad ass Scott got somethings would always remain the same. Scott groggily went around his room, haphazardly clothing himself as Stiles sat in the computer chair happily spinning around in circles.

"Ready," Scott mumbled, glancing at his best friend who looked about ready to throw up. "I never get why you do that you always want to throw up afterward." He chuckles.

Stiles shrugs. "I'm an adrenaline junkie." Scott swings his book-bag over his back and places an arm around Stiles who stands swaying.

"Come on Evel Knievel let's go get you some breakfast." Stiles perked up at that and let Scott steer him downstairs. After a dozen pancakes or so from the local pancake show, Reys, Scott and Stiles made the 10 minuet drive to school. Stiles tapped his fingers on the wheel to the music thumped through the Jeep every now and again glancing at his friend who stared out the window.

"Stop that." Scott states his gaze never leaving the passing trees.

"Stop what?"

"Worrying, I feel it."

"You're getting good at that, yeah?" Stiles said it as more of a statement than a question. Before Scott could answer he continued his train of thought.

"Scottie my boy, yeah sometimes you're annoying. And sometimes I totally don't think you deserve the heaven sent, touched by an angel, getting a Ferrari for Christmas, amazingess that is I, Stiles Stilinski. But I can't help but worry about you man. You're my best friend, my freaking Piccolo.

Scott smiles before turning to look Stiles straight in the eyes.

"Don't worry Goku I'm made of tougher shit then that." Stiles grins.

"Yeah." He then looked back at the road whistling a happy tune his worries eased.

Derek watched from the trees as Stiles Jeep pulled up to the school carrying both of of his charges. He allowed himself a small upturn of his lips as we watched Stiles jump off the jeep and slide across the hood, his arms held up in a ta-da as Scott egged him on by clapping. He closed his eyes concentrating on the two teens and their conversation.

"You go on Scott I have to ask Danny something about the Chem project." Derek's eyes narrowed. The boy technically wasn't lying but something about the hesitation in his sentence told him that there was more too it.

He watched as Scott climbed the steps into the school before disappearing inside the building. He then darted ever green eyes towards where Stiles stood nervously bouncing on the balls of his feet. An unfamiliar car parked a few rows away from where the teenager stood. Upon closer inspection he was able to easily make out the figure of Allison Argent. Stiles waited until she was out of the car before approaching said girl. She was to busy fiddling around in the contents of her bag to notice Stiles until he spoke causing her to jump.

"Hey hey, just me annoying and totally human Stiles, no need to pull out an arrow." Stiles piped as Allison narrowed her eyes. Derek rolled his eyes he'd have slammed the girl to the floor before she could even reach an arrow if that had been the case.

"What do you want Stiles." She questioned crossing her arms in front of her chest. Derek was sure that the stance was meant to cause her to look impassable but in reality she looked like she was trying to hold herself together.

"Why don't you give Scott another chance?" She gave the boy an obvious duh look which caused him to shake his hands in front of him. "Ughhh, okay, so, you're family is a bit psychotic especially that blonde aunt, crazy, seriously." Stiles looked up at her before shaking his head. " Yeah let me get back to my point, and sure you're natural born enemies. But maybe you're destined for each other, star crossed lovers like a Shakespearean play." Allison shook her head. Her lips pressing into a tight line.

"Everyone dies in a Shakespearean tragedy." She softly spoke before walking away, the soft crunch of her boots as they stepped on scattered leaves the only sound in the now empty parking lot. Derek watched Stiles and his lips sputter out in an imitation of a raspberry kiss before turning around and trekking towards the school. Derek remained rooted to the spot, a word that Stiles spoke running across his mind becoming a mantra until he couldn't tell where it began and ended. Destined.

What if the reason Scott couldn't keep away from the youngest hunter, the reason he was so highly attuned to her was because she was in fact his mate. He had never explained to Scott the concept of a mate, for all he knew the boy thought it was teenage hormones that caused him to be so strung out by the girl. Derek rested his head against the tree trunk. If Allison Argent was truly the mate of Scott McCall then it proved that fate was an elegantly dressed vindictive bitch.

* * *

><p>1. The song is Pour some sugar by Def Leppard.<p>

2. It's a reference to Dragon Ball Z a show I can completely imagine both of the boys watching.

R&R :D


	3. Take Control of the Atmosphere

Scott knows that Stiles just knows. I guess it's his own super hero power that allows him to tell when his loved ones are hurting. That's why he doesn't so much as blink when Stiles bumps shoulders with him when he enters the locker room for practice. The slight touch is all Scott needs, it says so much more than whatever rambling conversation Stiles could have put together that would have actually just made the situation worse. Scott smiles at him, it's small not showing the prominent dimples but it's there and he knows that it's all the reassurance Stiles needs for now.

Practice is uneventful as always, just a constant tug of war between him and Jackson for leadership while Danny as always plays mediator, Stiles running a few extra laps because he called the coach Cupcake, his dad really shouldn't have ever told him that. But there's something in the air, almost as if the very particles were floating around in a silly dance and Scott's sure he's the only one that senses it, almost taste's it. Maybe it's all this heightened werewolf senses or perhaps he's so desperate for the sense of change, for something to shake him to the core again that he's making prophecies out of the Earth. Don't people always say that after you hit rock bottom you can only go up? Well Scott's there, but he's pretty sure he's not leaving anytime soon. Maybe he's being an idiot, he's sixteen for fucks sake and yet he feels like he can't even live without Alison. He's lived sixteen years without her he knows, but it feels like his body can't remember that. Something churns within him beckoning him to smell her, taste, her, just to feel her. And he wants it to go away. He wants to wake up in the morning without the constant pain telling him to go to her. He wants to spend time with Stiles and forget for just a few seconds the very existent of Alison. He still loves her but he's so fucking pissed that she's all he can think about. It's these thoughts that land him on his back as one of the defensive players checks him to the floor.

"Guess, being a werewolf isn't all it's cracked to be is it McCall?"

Scott growls at the realization that it was Jackson who had sent him reeling to the floor. He stands up about to lunge at him, when a howl whispers in his ears. It sends him to his knees shaking and he sees Jackson flinch grabbing the back of his neck as winces of pains fluttered though his body. He's recognized Derek's call before but it's different this time. It's not just a member of his pack calling for him but his alpha, his leader. Stiles crouches over him, eyes wide and wringing his hands.

"Scott man, you okay?"

"De. Derek. I need to get to Derek now." He grasps out, his hands clutching the dirt around him as his nails flicker between claws and blunt dirty finger nails. Stiles looks down and immediately he's jumping up hands flailing and making excuses on how Scott's asthma is acting up. In another moment Scott would have applauded his best friend for coming up with a plausible excuse and not saying something like he was pregnant but right now he can only concentrate on keeping the shift at bay.

Leader. Need. Now. He can literally feel a darker and more animalistic voice in his head growling out the word. He wonders if that's what his wolf sounds like and a glint lodges itself in his chest, this is new and he's positive he doesn't like it. A second voice in his head is something he doesn't fucking need. He's being dragged up Stiles and shoved towards the car. His back hit's the seat before he can make heads or tails of the situation. Stiles is still panicking failing miserably to buckle the seat belt if his rapid heartbeat is any indication. Scott closes his eyes tight, trying to mentally fight the wolf down.

Derek hears the jeep trekking towards his house through the rough terrain a mile before it arrives, his sense having become even more heightened since he has become alpha. He's walking towards it before Stiles has even parked. He rips Scott out of the seat and throws him off the floor. Scott's wolf finally transforms and he lets out a dark howl, brown eyes shifting a sickly yellow. He's on all four growling at Derek, prepared to lunge. Derek glances over at Stiles, making sure that the boy is far enough, he's still standing right by the driver side of the car keys in hands and gaping at the scene forming. He focuses his eyes back on Scott and slowly allows the shift to consume him. His fangs drag out and eyes turn red, he stares straight at the smaller wolf telling him, no demanding that he submit. Scott continues growling, his wolf not understanding the sudden change in leader. Derek senses it before it even happens and grabs Scott by the chest and sends him to the floor. Before the body even touches the floor Derek is looming over him, fangs pressing gently against Scott's neck lightly piercing the surface. Scott's wolf whines and after a minute or so nuzzles the side of Derek's face. Derek takes a nip as he heard Scott playfully growl back. They playfully wrestle around and Derek can't help the small upturn of lips at his pup's obvious joy.

He stands up offering his hand to a slowly changing Scott.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" Stiles exclaims from the Jeep. He's still holding the open door, mouth sputtering out in different o shapes.

"That was him officially entering my pack." Derek clips back.

"Can I do that?"

"No." Derek growls, he will never change his human, never change the obvious perfection and fragility of his mate.

"But you said before I was f –" Derek hold his hand up and Stiles pouts.

"My wolf already recognizes you as pack. "

It's safe to say that Derek's been anxious for today. It had been exactly a week and five days since he last saw Stiles, since he became the alpha. Only glimpses of Stiles have been caught, but todays he's his full presence and he knows that he will have to restrain himself even more so than usual too not claim what is his, what the wolf itself yearns for. He knows today will be one of the most difficult days to come. Things have gone better than he assumed though. Scott isn't known to be tentative and quiet and he wasn't sure how his wolf would have taken to being disrespected by a beta. The rage of the wolf is something he is unfamiliar with, but he is not a monster never has been and never will be.

"But what if you get like rabies and you kill me because you didn't actually do a check to make sure that your wolf recognized me and then all my dad and Scott have left of me is my ear."

"Stiles" Derek notices the small smirk of triumph on the boy's face at seeing that being insufferable got him what he wanted.

"Come." Stiles approaches him slowly his cock-sureness disappearing and his heart beat becoming erratic. Derek eyes bleed into a dark red and the heart beat spikes once again. Being so near to his mate is much more difficult then he imagines, it's as if every single thing that made up Derek was linked to the human. He waits until Stiles is right in front of him before placing his nose at the dip between Stiles shoulder and neck. He feels the smell of chocolate, gunpowder and something else that is undeniably just pure Stiles fill his nose, it's intoxicating. He allows himself a few seconds of pure indulgent as he commits the scent to memory, his nose stroking feather soft against the crook. His head shoots up as another smell racks his nose: pure arousal. His canines come out against his control and he growls at Stiles who's stepping back quickly and tripping over his own feet.

"Whoa man what was that?" Stiles yelps his voice hitching at the obvious nervousness he's experiencing.

"It's because you're a human, they aren't usually in our packs." He half lies and hopes that Scott's mind is more occupied on calming his best friend then picking up Derek's lies.

Stiles nods his head warily and Scott's tilts to the side eyebrows creasing in thought. Shit.

"I need to speak to Scott privately." He directs it at Stiles who just twiddles his hand as though Derek hadn't just demanded him to leave.

"Get." He states this time barring his teeth. Stiles flinches and sheepishly walks towards the Jeep. Scott and him both look at him before Derek clears his throat.

"How's Allison?"

"I don't know, we broke up. Isn't that what you wanted" He digs his hands into his pockets, head down. Derek mentally growls the connection to his pack is annoying, he hates that his wolf wants to console Scott and sees his pain as his own as well. This was a lot harder than his Father and Laura had made it seem.

"Get back with her."

"WHAT?" Scott screams and Derek can hear the thunk that follows as Stiles bangs his head on the roof of the Jeep.

"You threaten me for months to end things with her. And now, now that she's left me. Now that she probably want's me to rot you tell me to keep her. What fucking type of asshole are you Hale!." His last sentence is accentuated with a push and Derek Immediately grabs Scott by the neck.

"I am your alpha, you are my beta and you will never disrespect me again." His eyes are red and Scott whimpers at the constriction on his throat.

"UNDERSTOOD?" Derek screams loud enough for it to echo through-out the woods.

"Y-yes." He drops Scott to the floor allowing him to catch his breath. Once the teen has gotten his emotions under control he continues.

"When we first met I was a Beta, I had a common link to you but not one of direct pack," he folds his arms in front of him, "once I became Alpha you entered my pack, you're feelings, you're goals became intertwined with my own. I can feel you're every emotion if I want to, hear you're every thought. As your alpha you will submit to me, you will not challenge me, and I in turn will always take care and protect you, your mate, and any pups you may have of your own."

Scott gaped, this was probably the most he had ever Derek speak and it was nice, not listen to me or I rip your throat . . . with my teeth.

"This is why I mentioned Allison. When you became a part of my pack I could sense it in the air what she was.. Mates are important in our culture, they are the sole link between our wolf stage and that of the human, they keep us from becoming monsters. It is said that if our mate dies we can feel it no matter how young we are or if we haven't even met them. That pain is unbearable but the actual pain of losing a mate once bonded is unheard of. It can drive a werewolf insane many will take their own lives at the loss of a mate. Allison Argent is your mate."


End file.
